El uno para el otro
by Danna-O
Summary: Haruka piensa que ya es hora de que Makoto tenga citas y... quién sabe, hasta podría terminar con pareja. Pero no cualquiera podía tener ese privilegio y él, personalmente, se aseguraría de ello. -TodosxMako-
1. Prólogo

**Mis amores~ saben que aunque no responda sus review "como corresponde" los aprecio un montón? Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha puesto de autor favorito o en sus alertas! **

**Advertencia:**** voy a ukear a Makoto. **

* * *

><p>Había acompañado a Makoto a recoger sus libros a los casilleros para la siguiente clase. Cuando el chico de ojos verdes abrió la puerta metálica Haruka pudo ver el montón de cartas apiladas.<p>

"Makoto." Murmuró sintiendo un leve pesar en su pecho.

El castaño se apresuró en sacar el libro para que su amigo no pudiese mirar más pero Haruka rápidamente sacó uno de los sobres."¡No, Haru!" Intentó recuperar la carta.

_"Tachibana-san, hace tiempo atrás me ayudaste a cargar unas cajas. ¿Te acuerdas? Si es así podríamos vernos en..."_

Ah.

"¿Q-qué dice?" Pregunta el más alto quien tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Es una nota de amor." Dijo Haruka incrédulo.

Le arrebató otro más.

_"Makoto Tachibana._

_¿Qué piensas de los homosexuales? ¿Crees que podrían interesarte los chicos?"_

El chico más alto suspiró."Ya veo..."

"Creí que eran amenazas." Dijo su amigo de cabello negro.

"¡¿Están amenazando a Mako-chan?!" Chilló Nagisa tomando el papel que tenía Haruka en la mano."Se parece a la letra de Rei-chan."

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó el aludido, claramente nervioso y sonrojado."Yo nunca trataría a Makoto-senpai con tanta libertad." Se defendió.

"Pero ten cuidado Mako-chan, no irás a transformarte en un rompecorazones."

¿Rompecorazones?

"Tachibana-san, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?" Le pidió una chica que salió del salón.

"Como crecen." Susurró el rubio.

"¿...Rompecorazones?" Haruka pensó en voz alta, observando a su mejor amigo alejarse en ayuda a la chica.

"¿Haruka-senpai, dijo algo?"

* * *

><p>"¿Notas de amor para Makoto? Ya era tiempo." Comentó Rin, quien tomaba el sol de la tarde recostado en el suelo cerca de la ventana."Es apuesto y amable, no me extraña que hasta los hombres anden detrás de él." Cerró sus ojos cuando a los minutos comenzaba a incomodarle el sol."¿Estás celoso?"<p>

"No." Fue la respuesta de Haruka. Y no necesitaba más, Rin no tenía por qué saber sus motivos.

"¿Otra vez el mismo tema?" Makoto suspiró entrando a la habitación con vasos y una jarra de jugo natural."Lo hice recién." Agregó cuando un sonido proveniente del reloj en su muñeca le alertó."Oh, me tengo que ir a ayudar a la academia." Se excusó, dejando servido el jugo. El pelinegro asintió en silencio.

"Saluda al entrenador de mi parte." El castaño le sonrió y rápidamente salió por la entrada principal."¿Y? ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Rin.

"Organizaré citas." La seriedad que expresaba Haruka era un chiste, al menos para el pelirrojo.

"¿Es en serio?" Haruka no respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la lista de candidatos."Quizás... podrías empezar con Sousuke." Dijo Rin y vio como el delfín frunció el ceño en signo de molestia."Tranquilo, lo conozco. Creo que le ayudaría tener a alguien como Makoto." El chico de ojos azules iba a replicar; aquí el asunto _no _era lo Sousuke _necesitaba._"Que no te agrade es otra cosa."

"Tal vez." Meditó Haruka.

"¿Y qué tal tú de primer candidato?" Dijo el tiburón fingiendo que no notaba el sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro.

"Imposible." Respondió tajantemente el de ojos azules.

"No es tan mala idea..." Rin se estiró con pereza."Ustedes sí que son como un viejo matrimonio."

El comentario del pelirrojo nuevamente fue ignorado por el delfín.

Apropósito...

"¿Makoto será homosexual?" Se preguntó Haruka. Del tiempo que venían siendo amigos ese era un tema que nunca conversó con el castaño. Por su parte no había problema; cada humano consistía de cierto porcentaje de agua... podía sentirse atraído tanto de mujeres como de hombres."¿Bisexual?" Esa era la opción que daba más con la personalidad de Makoto; alguien tan amable y considerado con las personas...

Está decidido, el plan se pone en marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo terminado!<strong>

**Estoy nerviosa... hace varios meses que no he subido algo que podría contener más de un capítulo.**

**Creo que me servirá mucho aprender a escribir lo que la gente solicite así que no duden; pidan con confianza :3  
><strong>

**Historia totalmente dedicada a la gente que guste de Makoto como uke uwu**

**Tengo otra sorpresa más pero la haré saber... otro día muahah**

**Nos vemos~**


	2. Un viejo amor (Kisumi)

**¿Cómo les va gente? **

**Nanami Fushikawa, lo que le espera al pobre Haru muahah :3**

**FhraaN, ENCANTADA~!**

**Marihanitha, sí que lo es... uwu**

**Midnight, aunque el humor no es tanto lo mío, haré el intento. Muchas gracias!**

**Anakashi, Makoto uke es tentadoramente violable jaja... Bueeeno, esperemos que si Haru se arrepiente no sea demasiado tarde (?)**

**Darkela, tienes toda la razón x'D jaja **

**AmanthaB, Makoto como pasivo es lo mejor. Muchas gracias!**

**Mai, jajaj pacieencia~ que ya llegó el nuevo capítulo!**

**Ro****sett, si... desde que me enteré de Sousuke y a causa de mi obsesión por Makoto, los emparejé de inmediato x'D **

**Nanny, aww gracias! Me alegra mucho que te hayas dado el tiempo para leer todos los de Free n_n jaja. ¿Mente rara y compleja? Sólo me dejé llevar por la historia de un psicópata, no sé, sentí que tenía que ser despiadado y malote (?)**

**Espero me lean más abajo :D**

* * *

><p>"¡Muchas gracias!" Se despidieron los niños al unísono, para luego correr a los vestidores, comentando lo aprendido hoy; conformes y entusiasmados.<p>

Makoto comenzó a ordenar los implementos de la piscina, ayudando a los demás asistentes antes de cerrar el establecimiento por unas horas. En cuanto tomó un flotador, la imagen de un niño acudió a su cabeza; Hayato, quien desde que aprendió a nadar de espalda nunca más volvió a perderse una clase. ¿Qué le pudo haber ocurrido? Extrañó al pequeño entre los rostros de sus queridos alumnos.

"¿Makoto?" Preguntaron, la voz hizo eco en el lugar y el castaño intentó dar con el origen del llamado.

"Ah... Kisumi, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Estás libre?" Volvió a cuestionarle el chico de cabellos rosados con timidez, temiendo serle una molestia.

"Hmm..." Makoto lo pensó unos momentos, mirando a su alrededor.

Aparte de él, quedaba otra asistente más quien le hizo una señal."Está bien Tachibana-kun, yo terminaré de ordenar esto; es lo último por hacer." La chica sonrió y sin darle a Makoto el tiempo para negarse se marchó.

"Iré a cambiarme." Le dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

"¿Ah? Ah sí, vale." Kisumi respondió torpemente."Te estaré esperando... afuera."

Cuando salió vio a Kisumi sentado en una esquina de la zona dispuesta para las bicicletas. El chico de ojos violeta parecía observar el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, y su expresión concentrada era adorable.

"¿Hace cuánto llegaste?" Preguntó Kisumi quien recién se había percatado de la persona de pie a un lado suyo. ¿De verdad fue tan distraído?

"Poco realmente." Le sonrió.

"Sabes... Hayato está enfermo y no podrá venir por unos días." El de ojos verde sacudió su cabello húmedo, ya que este comenzaba a adherirse a su rostro.

"¿Es muy grave?"

Kisumi percibió la tristeza en su tono de voz."¿Quieres ir a verlo?" Ofreció. También pensando en la reacción que podría tener su hermano al ver a su adorado entrenador Tachibana en casa.

"Me gustaría mucho." Dijo Makoto.

"¡Entonces vamos!" Exclamó el de ojos violeta con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie enérgicamente.

"¿Debería llevarle algo?" Murmuró el castaño en voz baja, para sí mismo pero Kisumi alcanzó a oírle.

"_Algo_ encontraremos en el camino." Makoto se sonrojó.

* * *

><p>"¡Entrenador Tachibana!" Gritó el pequeño Hayato, su voz se quebró un poco a causa de su resfrío.<p>

Iba en dirección al castaño para abrazarlo hasta que Kisumi se interpuso."La mascarilla antes hermanito." Le recordó.

"¡Pero!"

"Ah, y ve a lavarte las manos; traemos algo delicioso." Kisumi vio como los ojos del pequeño brillaron, olvidando por un momento que su principal objetivo era abrazar a Makoto.

"Bueno..." Murmuró Hayato regresando a su tímida faceta.

El de ojos verdes suspiró aliviado."No se ve tan mal."

"No pero en la noche las cosas se complican un poco." Comentó Kisumi, dejando sus zapatos a la entrada."No nos quedemos aquí; pasa." Le invitó.

"Permiso."

"Tendré que llevarle la comida a la cama." Dijo el de ojos violeta. Era cierto que veía en su hermano una mejora pero bajo ninguna circunstancia quería arriesgar que tome el frio estando levantado."Pobre Hayato, quizás se siente muy aburrido estando en casa..."

"Podrías ponerle una película." Comentó Makoto viendo al otro chico caminar de un lado a otro, ordenando un poco las cosas y luego dirigirse a la cocina a preparar una bandeja."¿Te ayudo?" Makoto entró a la cocina. La verdad es que se sentía mal si no cooperaba en algo.

"¿Puedes servir la comida? Iré a ver el asunto del DVD." Le dijo Kisumi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se quedaron mirando unos largos minutos hasta que el de cabello rosado le abrazó."Es una buena idea Mako, gracias."

Subió las escaleras rápidamente huyendo de la cocina con el rostro ardiendo.

"¿Hermano?" Preguntó Hayato asomándose desde una pieza al oír el alboroto en las escaleras."¿El entrenador Tachibana se fue?"

"No, subirá en unos segundos." Kisumi se detuvo al llegar al segundo piso, con su mano posada en su pecho; siendo testigo de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón.

"Estás rojo." Señalaron su rostro.

"E-eh... no es nada." Se apresuró en contestar el mayor."¿Quieres ver una película mientras comes?" Le preguntó y antes de que Hayato dijese algo lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó de vuelta a su cama.

"¡Ah, entrenador Tachibana!" Saludó Hayato viendo al aludido de pie a la entrada de la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Un poco mareado..." Respondió el menor, triste. Todavía no se sentía del todo recuperado."Pero apenas mejore iré a la academia." Prometió. Makoto se acomodó en la gran cama de dos plazas, al lado derecho de Hayato y depositó la bandeja en las piernas del pequeño quien al ver la comida su estómago gruñó."Se ve realmente rico." Suspiró, quitándose la mascarilla.

"¿Si? También hay postre." El de ojos verdes rió suavemente; Hayato ya había comenzado a comer con ganas.

"Listo." Murmuró Kisumi, manejando la televisión y el DVD con distintos controles.

Makoto y Hayato centraron su atención a la pantalla y el mayor de los Shigino se instaló al lado izquierdo desocupado de la cama. Optó por recostarse y dejar que Makoto conversara un tiempo con su hermano.

Había ido a visitar a Hayato después de todo.

Una vez el pequeño terminó de comer, Makoto le dio el postre que tenía escondido y esa fue la señal para que Kisumi retirara la bandeja.

Makoto se puso de pie; el mayor de los Shigino le había hecho una seña para que le siguiera."Cuídate mucho estos días ¿de acuerdo? Para que vuelvas pronto."

Hayato desvió su atención de la película y le sonrió tímidamente."¡S-Sí!"

"Creo que me siento un poco más tranquilo ahora." Susurró Makoto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Kisumi rió."Siempre te preocupas de más." Dijo.

_Me trae recuerdos._

* * *

><p>Jugaban baloncesto en un parque cercano a la casa, Kisumi le había cedido el balón varias veces al castaño quien parecía entusiasmado en querer encestar. Makoto realmente estaba concentrado por lo que no notó cuando el chico de ojos violeta se distanció para mirarle en silencio.<p>

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Makoto; intentó tirar el balón desde más lejos sin medir la fuerza. Los reflejos de Kisumi tardaron y no alcanzó a evitar que la pelota golpeara su cabeza."Lo lamento Kisumi... ¿Estás bien?"

"S-si, no te preocupes por mí." Dijo el de cabello rosa palo mientras acariciaba la zona afectada, muy en el interior arrepentido de haber interrumpido tal momento.

"Soy horrible jugando esto..." Suspiró Makoto escuchando la risa de Kisumi.

"No digas eso." El de ojos violeta recogió la pelota."Ven, inténtalo de nuevo." Agregó, haciendo girar el balón sobre su dedo índice."Fíjate en el cuadro de ahí..." Kisumi apuntó al arco, Makoto ya estaba a un lado suyo."Justo en el centro." Le entregó la pelota en sus manos.

"¿Sólo lanzo...?" Cuestionó el castaño sintiéndose poco seguro cuando su amigo había retrocedido dos pasos."¡No puede ser!" Murmuró Makoto, viendo que su tiro había dado justo en el punto y encestó."¿Es así de complicado?" Lanzó aquella pregunta al aire cuando recordó los minutos que pasaron con sólo mirar el centro del cuadro.

Kisumi rió suavemente."No..." Regresó a su ubicación de antes y encaró al castaño."Pero mira; lo lograste." Era el turno de Makoto para que soltara una melodiosa risa. El verde de sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y era primera vez que podía apreciar aquello tan de cerca...

"¿Kisumi?" Le llamó Makoto."¿Qué pasa?"

"Ah, nada... ¡Uh, mira qué hora es!" Exclamó Kisumi.

"Es cierto; el tren." El chico de ojos violeta cargó la pelota en un brazo y con su otra mano desordenó sus cabellos.

Un celular comenzó a sonar.

"No es el mío..."

"Es Haru." Makoto no dudó en contestar."¿Haru-chan?"

"¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó su mejor amigo del otro lado de la línea, y el castaño se estremeció. ¿Qué tipo de expresión tendría Haruka ahora? Otro escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo.

"Estaba por irme a casa, Haru. Me está acompañando Kisumi."

"Kisumi..." Repitió Haruka."Te esperaré en la estación." Dijo. El castaño intentó adivinar el tono de su amigo.

"Está bien..." Accedió el de ojos verdes, siendo incapaz de _decir no._

_Definitivamente _Makoto tenía que contarle todo con detalle.

Al otro día y con la insistencia de Hayato, Kisumi visitó la academia; su hermano quería convencer al entrenador que se encontraba en perfecto estado y listo para nadar.

"Kisumi." Escuchó que lo llamaban y volteó, encontrándose con Haruka.

"Hola Haru."

"Makoto me lo contó todo." Dijo el pelinegro."Puede que él no se dé cuenta pero yo sé que te gustaba." El de ojos violeta guardó silencio, expectante a las palabras de Haruka."Incluso ahora."

"Qué cosas dices..." Musitó Kisumi desviando su mirada avergonzado.

"Recuerdo cuando intentabas sacarme celos o apartarme de Makoto." Haruka frunció el ceño. En ese tiempo no supo cómo reaccionar, ni sabía el tipo de sentimiento que crecía dolorosamente cada vez que se sentía distanciado de su mejor amigo.

"Sí, también recuerdo eso..." Dijo Kisumi afligido."Pero cambié, ¿sabes?"

"Por eso... decidí darte una oportunidad."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien creyó que iba a empezar con las citas desde el primer cap? No, no... hay que tener delicadeza para estas cosas (?)<strong>

**Estuve pensando mucho en quién podría aparecer como candidato oficial... pero para su tranquilidad el orden no tiene importancia~**

**¿Haruka podrá encontrar la media naranja de Makoto o mandará a la mi*rda todo?**

****¿Quién será el próximo?****

****Agradezco los follow y favs a la historia! ****


	3. Un amor diferente (Sousuke)

**FhraaN, jaja me contagias tus ansias de ukear $_$! Muchas gracias~**

**Rosett, claro, cuando quieres algo tienes que ser lo más directo posible (?) Lamento que mis capítulos sean tan cortos, siempre tengo el mismo problema ja ja -risa desganada- **

**Yeml, sorpresa (?) :3 todo se sabrá más adelante.**

**Anakashi, xDDDDD jajajaja entonces... iniciaré mi negocio de masajes gratis (?) por que como escritora puedo ser bastante irresponsable y... y eso u_u. No es nada, muchas gracias a ti por leerme y dejar comentarios~**

**Yaritziita9, gracias! (yo también lo amo *o*)**

**Disculpen la demora.**

* * *

><p>Durante la semana Rin no había podido ir a la casa de Haruka. El pelinegro tenía muchas dudas respecto a Kisumi y su plan; necesitaba confesárselas al tiburón como parte de su terapia. Normalmente acudiría a Makoto pero no quería estropear su estrategia, y por mucha inseguridad y recelo que sintiera al pensar que estaba 'regalándole' a su mejor amigo a cualquiera... él continuaría.<p>

Porque su nombre era Haruka Nanase.

"Hoy es el entrenamiento conjunto al Samezuka." Les habló Gou una vez que finalmente todos estaban reunidos en un sólo punto."Mi hermano ya nos está esperando." Agregó.

"¡Esta vez Ai-chan vivirá en carne propia mis mejoras!" Exclamó Nagisa con felicidad.

"Si íbamos al Samezuka... ¿Por qué nos cambiamos a bañadores ahora?" Cuestionó Rei, quien muy contrario a los demás no se había metido a la piscina.

"Es como un calentamiento." Se excusó Haruka y todos suspiraron al comprender el _verdadero _propósito del delfín.

"Iremos a arreglarnos entonces." Dijo Makoto, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

"¡Los esperaré!"

Ya en los vestidores comenzaron a buscar sus ropas en los casilleros de madera. Haruka utilizando la misma velocidad de cuando se desvestía frente a las piletas, fue uno de los primeros en terminar; al principio sólo tenía como objetivo deshacerse de la ropa pero con la insistencia de Makoto logró aprender a vestirse con igual rapidez.

Makoto revolvió las cosas dentro de su bolso y pareció tocar un sobre."¿Eh? Qué extraño."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Nagisa, agachándose en cuclillas a un lado del mayor.

Haruka dirigió su atención a sus dos amigos."¿Más cartas?"

"Ésta es la única." Dijo el castaño.

"¿Quién pudo haber sido?" Comentó Rei."Acá sólo estamos nosotros…"

"¿En qué minuto…?" Pensaba Haruka, repasando fugazmente cada momento del día junto a su amigo de ojos verdes.

"¡Yo quiero leerlo!" Nagisa le quitó el papel de las manos."Dice que… no, primero dice; Makoto Tachibana…"

El chico de ojos azules estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; estaba ante un genio de la discreción, sin pistas, ni nada.

"¡No!" Exclamó un avergonzado Makoto. Cuando la carta volvía a estar en su poder la guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo secreto de su bolso.

"Mako-chan estás rojo." Rió.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora Makoto escondía las cartas del resto?

¿De él?

* * *

><p>"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó el chico de cabello anaranjado, saliendo de los vestidores del Samezuka."T-Tus brazos…" Se acercó rápidamente a Makoto."¡Ahh, siempre un paso delante de mí, Tachibana-san; tu brazada debe ser impresionante!"<p>

"Oh… el hermano de Seijuurou." Makoto sonrió, permitiéndole al menor que continuara examinando sus músculos.

"¡Es Momotarou!"

"Sí, sí… lo sé." El castaño soltó una suave risa ante el puchero en el rostro del más bajo.

"Si no fuera por mi hermano no lo sabrías." Se quejó.

"¿Y esto? No te has acercado a Gou-chan."

Rin pasó cerca de ellos, fulminando con su mirada al de ojos ámbar a modo de advertencia."Y que ni se atreva."

"¡Waah, qué miedo!" Exclamó Nagisa.

"Sigue molesto porque pude conseguirme el nuevo número de Gou-san~" Les susurró Momo.

"¿Realmente está bien…?" Dudó el peliazul, considerando que en el tiempo que el mayor de los Mikoshiba pertenecía al Samezuka también se mostró interesado por la chica.

"Supongo que anda más concentrado en sus estudios."

"O quizás ya tiene una novia."

Haruka volvió en sí."¡Rin!" Le llamó antes de que el tiburón desapareciera por los vestidores.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Saludó el pelirrojo.

"Otra persona también le está enviando cartas a Makoto." Dijo Haruka.

"Uhm…" Rin examinó el rostro inexpresivo del pelinegro. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, una expresión parecida a la que tenía cuando se encontraba con una pileta en pleno centro comercial."¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

"Ambas." Haruka dudó."Pero no sé quién es."

"Creo que no querrás saberlo."

"Y está resultando…" El delfín continuaba hablando solo."Espera… ¿qué dijiste?"

"¿Sabes qué me vendría bien ahora?" Rin estiró los brazos."Una ducha~"

"¡Rin, dime lo que sabes!"

Rin soltó una pequeña risa ante el cambio de actitud por parte de Haruka."No~"

"¿_Una _pista?" Preguntó.

"Es alguien cercano a ustedes."

"¿Qué tan cercano?"

"Cercano como… ahora." El chico de ojos carmín señaló a Makoto, quien conversaba con un grupo de integrantes del Samezuka.

Esto era una broma.

Una farsa.

* * *

><p>Tuvo que salir de la piscina. No podía disfrutar la sensación del agua, ni concentrarse, ni siquiera armonizar con ella; tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Había estado observando a Makoto desde a<em>bajo<em>, con la mitad del rostro en el agua y apegado a la orilla.

El listado con nombres de los sospechosos era largo.

Ese Rin…

Salió del agua. Una vez estando afuera se dio cuenta que lo había hecho sin la ayuda del castaño…

No, Makoto estaba demasiado ocupado siendo _lindo _con otros chicos.

Se acercó a su bolso."Aquí está." Pensó cuando ya tenía en su mano el papel hecho bolita. Se fijó en la caligrafía. Posó su mirada en cada individuo, intentando dar con el famoso genio por arte de magia."Qué estupidez" Se reprendió.

"¿Qué haces Haru-chan?" Se le acercó su rubio amigo y rápidamente volvió a arrugar el papel en su mano."¡¿Eh, no confías en mí Haru-chan?!" Se quejó.

Rin se le había puesto en su contra.

Eso. Necesitaba un aliado.

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" Pidió Haruka, tomando por sorpresa a Nagisa quien pareció olvidar el berrinche de hace unos momentos atrás.

"¿Si~?"

"Necesito que busques la carta de esta mañana en el bolso de Makoto."

Makoto sabrá perdonarlo algún día.

Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que la persona de las cartas fuera solamente una. No quería llevarse sorpresas.

* * *

><p>"Eso tendrá ocupado a Haruka unos días." Rin estaba sentado en las bancas de los vestidores, bebiendo una soda en compañía.<p>

"Seguro se molestará contigo cuando se entere de todo esto." Suspiró."¿Si quiera sabes realmente la identidad del que envía las cartas?"

"Sé la de uno." El pelirrojo rió."¿Qué, tienes miedo?"

"¿De Nanase? Já."

"Tú vas a ser uno de esos candidatos, Sousuke."

"Si te lo conté… definitivamente no fue para que te entrometieras."

"Anda, que soy un amigo antiguo de Makoto; te seré útil."

Sousuke resopló."Ya veremos."

* * *

><p><strong>Mi alma ha regresado a mi cuerpo -baila gelatinosamente- espero no ausentarme más <strong>

**Nos vemos~**


	4. Un amor en las buenas y malas

**FhraAn, yeah bb, SouMako ewe**

**Chrome Burns, SouMako detected (?)**

**Momoochii, quizás si, quizás no~ :3**

**Rosett, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi. Ese Rin siempre tiene que competir con Haru por algo (?) xD jaja, Momo... no lo había pensado o:! Uhm... pensaré en ello. **

**Anakashi, jaja a Haru se le está arrancando una oveja :c (?) Todo se sabrá prontillo ~ **

**Darkela, si! -babea-**

**Para todos, muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

* * *

><p>"¡Momo! ¡¿Qué haces; por qué no estás entrenando?!" Exclamó el mayor de los Mikoshiba. Su voz hizo eco en la piscina y su llegada no le fue indiferente a nadie; todos recordaban los gritos del antiguo capitán del Samezuka a la perfección.<p>

"¡H-Hermano!" Momotarou sabía que vendría pero, sin importar lo cauteloso que sea, siempre le pillaba en el peor momento.

"Nunca cambia." Comentó Makoto riéndose ante la reacción de los chicos, quienes se distanciaban lentamente para retomar sus actividades en cuanto notaron que Seijuurou iba directo hacia la banca.

"¿Qué dices, entrenador Tachibana?" Sonrió el pelirrojo: había alcanzado a escucharle."Supe que trabajas temporalmente en la academia con pequeños."

"Sí… es algo que me gusta hacer." Dijo Makoto.

Seijuurou se quedó unos momentos mirando esos ojos verdes."Va contigo."

"¿E-Eh?"

"¡Ahhh, yo sigo estando aquí!" Reclamó Momotarou, tirando de la ropa que traía su hermano.

"Se acabo el descanso Momo, anda a entrenar." Le dijo Seijuurou abrazando al menor por los hombros para luego revolverle los cabellos bruscamente.

"¡Pero nadie quiere competir conmigo!" Lloriqueaba.

Y ambos Mikoshiba posaron su mirada en él."¿Y-Yo?"

"¡Por favor!"

El chico de ojos verdes dudó."Hace un tiempo que dejé de competir, ¿sabes?"

"Es una competencia sana Makoto, mi pequeño hermano podría _aprender_ mucho de ti."

"… Está bien." El capitán de Iwatobi alternaba su mirada entre el menor de los Mikoshiba y los alrededores de la piscina.

Estaban ahí de pie; frente a los casilleros metálicos de los vestidores del Samezuka y las manos le temblaban a los dos por igual.

"Haru-chan, pronto estaremos invadiendo la privacidad de Mako-chan…" Dijo Nagisa cuando finalmente el seguro cedió."¡Pero que no nos afecte; es por su bien!" Haruka asintió en silencio.

Ya abierto el casillero el rubio rápidamente sacó el bolso del castaño, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a buscar.

"¿Hay algo?" Preguntó Haruka viendo al menor revolver las cosas de Makoto sin cuidado.

"¡Aquí!" Anunció, retirando el 'objetivo' para luego alzarlo victoriosamente."Espera, deja poner esto en su lugar." Dijo Nagisa.

Luego de unos minutos, Haruka examinó el orden del bolso de Makoto, ante cualquier detalle para corregirlo y aparentar que _nada_ había sucedido…"Nagisa." Murmuró.

Las poleras para el cambio de Makoto… dobladas como sólo el castaño lo hace para poder guardar en total cuatro prendas limpias además del bañador. Podía jurar que vio a Nagisa arrugar más de una hoja del libro de matemáticas…; nada.

Demasiado perfecto, demasiado sospechoso.

El rubio le hizo entrega del 'botín' en sus manos."¿Vas a _quedártelas_, Haru-chan?" Preguntó.

"Ah..." Haruka volvió de sus pensamientos."No, sólo tomaré una."

"Si que son muchas… ¿por qué Mako-chan las llevaría consigo a todos lados?"

"Buena pregunta." Pensó, retirando una de las -aproximadamente- diez.

Nagisa rió."Cartas. Cuando ahora puedes enviar simples mensajes de texto." Regresó el resto de los sobres a su lugar original.

Aprovechando la distracción del rubio, Haruka desdobló el papel y lo comparó al que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Son distintos."

Sousuke y Rin venían de regreso, justo antes del encuentro que tendrían Makoto y Momotarou, quien por fin había conseguido sacar a todos de la piscina.

"Demonios, se me había olvidado que invité a Seijuurou esta tarde." Maldijo Rin, avergonzado.

"Vaya, qué buen capitán tiene el Samezuka." Se burló el pelinegro, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor hasta encontrar al chico de ojos verdes.

"Ugh... ca-cállate." Rin golpeó un par de veces el brazo de su mejor amigo y al ver que éste no tenía reacción alguna comprendió."Es raro ver competir a Makoto ¿no?"

"Un poco."

El pelirrojo suspiró."Que haya escogido nadar relevos también es respetable."

Sousuke frunció el ceño."Nunca pensé lo contrario."

"¡Rin-senpai!" Gritó el chico de cabellos plateados a lo lejos y corrió hacia él, acompañado de Gou."Aquí están los nuevos registros." Dijo.

"Gracias Ai." Susurró Rin.

"U-Uh, hermano…" Intentó hablarle Gou pero su voz fue demasiado baja en comparación a los gritos de los Mikoshiba.

El tiburón se fue seguido por Nitori a reunirse con Seijuurou

"Disculpa, Rin anda distraído últimamente." Murmuró Sousuke, ante lo decepcionada que se veía la chica.

"No, no... quizás no me escuchó con el ruido." Habló Gou, sonriéndole.

Sousuke percibió lo incómodo que se estaba tornando la conversación y decidió cambiar el tema."¿Sabes por qué Ma… Tachibana va a competir ahora?"

"Pues… ambos insistieron mucho; no tuvo más opción que…"

"Es incapaz de negarse." Suspiró el mayor.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Gou; no creyendo lo que había escuchado, ni mucho menos el tono que utilizó Sousuke.

"N-nada."

Makoto y Momotarou subieron a la pequeña plataforma para saltar al agua.

"Ya va a comenzar." Exclamó la pelirroja emocionada.

Antes de que el castaño ajustara sus lentes, nuevamente paseó su mirada por todo el lugar y suspiró, un poco triste.

"¡Daré lo mejor de mí!" Declaró Momotarou.

La señal de partida fue dada por Rin con un silbato. Y el menor de los Mikoshiba tomó ventaja de unos centímetros.

"Cierto… uno de los nuevos registros fue el de Momo-kun." Dijo el chico de cabellos plateados.

"Si pudiera igualar la fuerza de su patada con el movimiento de sus brazos…"

El tiburón rió fuertemente."Eres muy severo con Momo." Dijo."Me agrada."

"Están a la par."

Gou contemplaba satisfecha el desempeño del capitán de Iwatobi."Estoy un poco sorprendida."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Cuestionó Sousuke.

"Makoto-senpai ha estado muy ocupado en la academia y no entrena lo suficiente para las competencias individuales… pero sigue nadando igual que siempre..."

Un grito de Makoto alarmó a los que estaban presentes; el castaño se detuvo, a un poco más de la mitad, mientras se agarraba fuertemente el hombro derecho.

"¿Q-Qué le pasó?" Tartamudeó Rin, quien todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"¡Rin-senpai, vamos, podría ser grave!" Exclamó Nitori, y se iba a dirigir al mayor de los Mikoshiba pero este no estaba ahí.

El sonido de una zambullida en el agua llamó la atención de los dos chicos.

Nitori vio como el resto de los integrantes del Samezuka se iban acercando y lo impidió; eran muchos, y necesitaba orden.

"Era lo que me temía…" Dijo la Matsuoka, corriendo hasta un lugar más cercano al castaño.

"¿El hombro?" Sousuke siguió a la chica.

"¡¿Q-Qué debería hacer?!" Gritó un alterado Momo a su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Makoto?" Dijo Seijuurou, ignorando el que su hermano revoloteé por la piscina. El chico de ojos verdes apenas podía disimular la molestia y punzante dolor en su hombro.

"No lo sé… no sé a qué se pudo deber esto." Jadeó el castaño.

"Makoto-senpai, quizás fue porque no entrenabas seriamente hace mucho." Le dijo Gou a la orilla de la piscina.

"Te sacaré de aquí." El pelirrojo rodeó la espalda de Makoto con un brazo.

"N-no me cargues Sei…"

"Es la mejor forma, no te preocupes por cosas como esa; te podré llevar en brazos."

"Lo lamento Tachibana-san." Dijo Momotarou."No debí insistir." El pobre chico vio que Makoto intentaba sonreírle.

Rin miraba asustado a Makoto… de todo lo malo, nunca pensó que le pudiese ocurrir algo a su dulce amigo."Ayudaré a subirlo hasta aquí." Dictaminó.

"Tengo… miedo." Gimió Makoto en voz baja.

"Tranquilo Mako."

"Pero S-Sei…" El pelirrojo le hizo callar, dulcemente."Gracias."

"Ya puedo alcanzarlo." Dijo Rin estirando sus brazos, cuando ya habían llegado a la orilla.

La pelirroja sintió un gran alivio; Makoto estaba más tranquilo. "¡No se ve mal, Makoto-senpai, ánimo!"

Seijuurou alzó al castaño.

El pelinegro lo tomó de la cintura y Rin optó por el brazo izquierdo."Un último esfuerzo y ya está, Makoto…" Escuchó a Sousuke.

Rin se estremeció ante el leve quejido que soltó el castaño."Listo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Chilló Nagisa, siendo uno más del montón de chicos que Nitori impedía el paso.

El chico de cabellos plateados reconoció la voz."¿Es Haruka-senpai y Nagisa?" Preguntó. Era muy bajo para ver por encima de todos.

"¿Qué pasó con Makoto?" Preguntó Haruka que a diferencia del rubio prefirió oírlo de alguien confiable.

"Tuvo un accidente en la piscina, aún no sabemos qué es… está descansando por ahora, lo llevaremos a que lo revisen una vez se encuentre mejor." Les dijo Nitori, apuntando el lugar.

"Vamos." Nagisa corrió.

El pelinegro le siguió pero más lento; sintiéndose intranquilo ante la noticia.

_Accidente._

"¡Mako-chan!" Gritó el rubio conteniendo las ansias de abalanzarse al mayor.

"Nagisa…" _La voz de Makoto…_

"¿Dónde estaban metidos ustedes?" Les regañó Rin."¡Haru!" Exclamó una vez vio al chico de ojos azules.

"H-Haru…" _Su voz._

Se arrodilló a un lado de su mejor amigo."Aquí estoy." Sousuke sostenía una bolsa de cubos de hielo encima del hombro dañado. Las lágrimas brotaron de esos ojos verdes, deslizándose copiosamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>"¡Te dije que no sería grave!" Le sonrió Seijuurou y Makoto se sonrojó, avergonzado; un par de masajes en la zona afectada lo dejaron como nuevo.<p>

"Lo lamento mucho Makoto-senpai, si me hubiese quedado un tiempo más, tal vez..." Habló Rei.

"Tenías cosas qué hacer Rei, no te preocupes."/

iSí, pero..." El peliazul iba a replicar hasta que Nagisa intervino.

"No tenias forma de saber que sucedería."

Haruka se mantenía en silencio; la imagen de Makoto en esas condiciones no abandonaba su cabeza.

"Sei..." Murmuró el castaño, llamando la atención del aludido."M-Muchas gracias por... ya sabes." Tartamudeó."Aunque pudiste agarrar una gripe."

"No le des más vueltas al asunto, Mako." Respondió el chico de ojos ámbar."Fue un impulso."

"Quiero compensarlo..." Seijuurou rió."E-En serio. Podríamos ir... ¿a comer pizza?"

El antiguo capitán del Samezuka pareció pensarlo unos momentos."Eso es trampa; sabes que me encanta."

"¿E-Entonces?"

"Me convenciste."

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto planeó una cita él solito XD jaja<strong>

**Oh, Haru está restando puntos con Mako :o (HaruMako pls) osea, Haru debió ser el primero en saltar al agua (?) :'c**

**Esto no quiere decir que tenga preferencias por Seijuurou, fue como... un bonus **

**Me quedan pocos días para salir de vacaciones! Aún tengo unas ****pruebas y asignaturas que subir si quiero pasar el verano escribiendo historias de Free **

**Les informo que saco una idea de cada review, asi que seleccionen bien sus palabras y ya vean a quién apoyar ewe muahaha**

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
